Kurogane's Worst Nightmares
by max'sgirl13
Summary: This is a collection of Kurogane's worst nightmares. They are both hilarious, to the reader, not to Kurogane, and freaky. Read at your own risk! T just in case.
1. Double Trouble With Fai

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

This is a documentation of the worst nightmares that I have ever had. Read with caution. –Kurogane. P.S. I tried to get Max-chan not to write this, but I had no say in the matter.

It was morning, and the five travelers had just found one of Sakura feathers. They were about to move on to a new world, but something was wrong with Mokona. He was not his chipper self.

"Mokona, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Mokona's not feeling good," said Mokona. "Mokona still has bad cough."

It was true. Mokona had been coughing since 4 in the morning. And when he coughed, all kinds of weird stuff came out his mouth. Mokona started to cough again after Sakura spoke to him.

"What will it be this time?" groaned Kurogane.

"Maybe it will be beer again!" said Fai.

"Ooooh no, you've had enough to drink," said Syaoran.

Mokona began to cough deeply. Then, out of his mouth came…

"It's a duplicate of me!" cheered Fai.

"Oh no!" said Kurogane. He backed away from Mokona.

"Can you speak?" Fai asked the duplicate. "Say 'Hello Kuro-pii!'"

"Hello Kuro-pii," said the duplicate. "Hello Kuro-pii."

Just as the duplicate said this, Mokona coughed up another duplicate.

"Hello Kuro-pii, Hello Kuro-pii," the second duplicate said.

"Oh no!" yelled Kurogane.

Suddenly, Mokona had the worst coughing fit yet, and duplicate after duplicate of Fai marched out of Mokona's mouth.

"Hello Kuro-pii, Hello Kuro-pii," the duplicates rambled. Then they began to march towards Kurogane. "Hello Kuro-pii, Hello Kuro-pii."

"Uh oh, Mokona did a bad thing," said Mokona.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" screamed Kurogane.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Kuro-tan, wake up!" said Fai. "You were screaming in your sleep!"

Kurogane took one look at Fai, and ran out of the room screaming.

"That was strange," said Sakura.

**Hey people! This is Max talking. I need suggestions for future nightmares. Can you give me some? Click the button below. **


	2. Tomoyo The Defenseless?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

Kurogane was walking along an abandoned street. He was alone, and he was back in Japan. That is, the Japan that he knew as his home.

H e was looking for Tomoyo.

"Where is she?" he kept muttering under his breath. Suddenly he heard a voice calling from down an alley.

"Kurogane? Where are you, Kurogane?" it called.

"It's Tomoyo!" whispered Kurogane under his breath. "I'm coming Tomoyo-hime!" he yelled out loud.

Kurogane ran down the alley. Suddenly, two men jumped out at him, swords drawn. Without a moment's hesitation, Kurogane drew his own sword and took them down. Yet he did not fell any drain on his strength. _Strange_, he thought. But he shrugged it off and continued down the alley.

All the way to the end, men jumped out at Kurogane, and each time, he struck them down. He could still hear the voice calling him.

"Kurogane! Where are you? I need you!" it began to say in a more frantic tone.

"I'm coming, hime!" he yelled. He then reached the end of the alley pathway, and came out into a clearing.

Tomoyo was pinned up against a wall by 20 more men. Her face was to the wall.

"Kurogane! I took your curse back! Take them down!" she screamed. Kurogane did not need to be told twice. He took out his already bloodied sword and took down every single one of the men. Then he turned to Tomoyo.

"You're safe now," he said. He sheathed his messy sword.

"Thank you, Kurogane," said Tomoyo. She turned around and faced Kurogane. Her face was in a sneer, and her teeth were bared. And her eyes were red.

"NO!!!!" screamed Kurogane.

"Yes," snarled Tomoyo. She lunged for his throat. Kurogane struggled, but he was defenseless. After she was satisfied, she left him bleeding in the street.

"No…no…" he moaned. "This can't be…it can't…"

"Kuro-ku!" chirped a voice from nowhere. "It's time to wake up!"

"Wake…up?" moaned Kurogane.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"You had quite a dream Kuro-pii," said Fai. "What happened?"

"You started strangling Fai in your sleep," said Syaoran. "Then you screamed 'NO!' and started twitching."

"Tomoyo…vampire," was all Kurogane could say.

"Vampire? Tomoyo?" said Mokona. "Mokona doesn't like the sound of that."


	3. We Meet Again, Seishirou

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

The group was back in Fairy Park, and they had had just left the world of Oto. Kurogane was in a bad mood.

"I can't believe you registered me as Big Doggy again," he grumbled to Fai.

"Oh, is Kuro-woofy unhappy?" chirped Fai.

Before Kurogane could answer, Sakura suddenly passed out.

"Not again," said Syaoran. He lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. Suddenly, a man walking in front of them passed out. And then another. And then another.

"This is spooky," said Fai. No sooner had he said that, he crumpled to the ground.

"Fai!" yelled Syaoran, but before he could really react, he fell to the earth unconscious with Sakura still on his back. Kurogane watched in horror as every one of the park's occupants lost consciousness. Even Mokona went down with them. Kurogane was the only one that didn't pass out. And then he saw him.

Standing on a building, holding one of Sakura's feathers, was Seishirou. He had a smirk on his face.

"So, we meet again, Kurogane," he said. Kurogane drew his sword.

"So you made the people pass out?" he asked.

"I needed to capture Syaoran," said Seishirou. "This was the best way."

"You won't touch him," said Kurogane. Seishirou leapt down from the roof and drew his sword.

"Maybe," he said. "I will take care of you first."

The two began to fight. Both were fighting hard. Kurogane was able to force Seishirou onto the defensive, and he was about to win. But he took one and step, and tripped over Fai's unconscious form.

"Goodbye, Kurogane," said Seishirou. And he stabbed Kurogane through the heart.

Kurogane let out a strangled yell, and his eyes rolled back into his head. He slumped onto the ground. He was finished. But before everything went black for him, he thought he heard a scream.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

* * *

**In order to help you understand the 'waking up' part, I'm going to rewrite the whole story. Only this time, you'll be seeing what's happening in real life, not what's going on inside Kurogane's head.**

Kurogane was sleeping soundly in bed. Suddenly, still asleep, he sat up in bed and grabbed his sword, drew it, and ran for the kitchen. He started fighting with an imaginary opponent. Suddenly, he tripped over a sleeping Mokona and fell on the floor, spilling a bowl of tomato juice on his shirt, his sword, and all over the floor. His sword ripped his shirt open, and a pool of tomato juice collected in the rip. Then he let out a strangled yell, and his head fell back.

Meanwhile, Sakura hear all the noise coming from the kitchen, and went to investigate. She saw Kurogane lying on the floor, and ran out screaming for Syaoran.

"Syaoran, wake up!" she screamed. "Kurogane's dead!"

The two walked out into the kitchen, and Syaoran saw what Sakura had, assuming that Kurogane was dead.

"Did someone kill him?" said Syaoran. "I didn't hear anyone come in."

"There wasn't anyone in here!" said Sakura, who was almost in tears. "Maybe he committed suicide!" At this point, Fai entered the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what…" Fai started to say, but then he saw Kurogane. "Well, that's problematic."

"I need a minute," aid Sakura. "Blood makes me uneasy."

"Blood? That's not blood," said Fai. He went up and dipped his finger in the liquid pooling in the rip of Kurogane's shirt. "No, that's tomato juice. I left a can of it out last night."

"But his shirt…" said Sakura.

"Just a rip," said Fai. "No cut at all."

"Mmmmm…" moaned Kurogane. His eyes opened. "Am I dead?" he asked, and then he saw Fai. "No, this is definitely not heaven."

"Kuro-ku!" screeched Mokona, who hopped on his head while Kurogane sat up.

"Who dumped the juice on me?" asked Kurogane.

"You knocked it over in your imaginary sword fight," said Fai. "What was it this time?"

"Seishirou made everyone pass out, and we fought," said Kurogane. "I took a misstep, and he stabbed me through the heart."

"That's pretty graphic," said Fai. "Your dreams are getting weird, Kuro-ku."


	4. Kurogane's Vengeance

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Kurogane blinked. He was standing in a dark room. But how did he get there? Where were the other three and the little white pork bun? he thought. He tried to feel around for a candle, a light switch, anything. Suddenly, all the lights went up. Kurogane was surrounded by men with drawn swords, all pointing at him. In the split second before Kurogane reacted, he thought there was something unusual about the way they all were dressed.

Then he figured it out: They all wore the symbol of Fei Wong Reed. The man who murdered his mother.

With a rage in his eyes, Kurogane drew his sword and began to fight. When the men realized the Kurogane's skills were too great for them to handle, they began to back off and disappear. Kurogane smiled. Until he heard the voice.

"Fools," it said. "You leave me no choice." Then a man came out of the shadows. A noise came from Kurogane's throat that can only be described as a growl.

"Fei Wong Reed," he snarled.

Fei drew his sword, and Kurogane recognized it from the day he saw it cleave his mother's middle organs in two. Memories from that horrible day began to come…no, he had to focus.

"You are of no more use to me," said Fei. "I will put you with the others."

"What have you done to them?" said Kurogane.

"It is of no consequence," said Fei. "First, I will take care of you."

He lunged, and Kurogane dodged, and then returned the blow. The tow began a fight that would be quickly decided. The odds were in Fei's favor for a minute, but Kurogane was a master swordsman, and he quickly had Fei pinned to the wall.

"Fei Wong Reed," Kurogane said. "This is for my parents."

He plunged the sword into Fei's middle, matching cut for cut how his mother was stabbed. (But he didn't know this.)

"Your friends…are in…the tank…" gasped Fei. He pointed towards a door, and then slumped to the floor, dead.

"My parents are avenged," said Kurogane. Then he opened the door.

Inside the room was a tank which had Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Mokona floating in it. They had the marks of being one of Fei's prisoners. Even Mokona had an emblem stamped on his chest. But when Kurogane went up the tank, he saw a sign that said **Clone set # 371** on it.

"This isn't them," he said. He turned on a light, and gasped at what he saw.

The room was filled with clones of the travelers. Tank after tank were filled with replicas galore! Even Kurogane had a couple clones. Kurogane was so in awe of this, he didn't notice that he had bumped a button on the wall that said **Release** on it.

All but one row of the clones opened their eyes. The tanks opened, and the vast army of clones began marching at Kurogane. Their faced were blank, and they had no eyes. Instead, marbles with several layers defined by multi-colored rings were inserted into their sockets.

Without thinking, Kurogane grabbed the first thing he could use as a weapon, which happened to be a grenade, pulled the pin out, and threw it at the live clones. They all were destroyed by the blast. Kurogane, deciding to get rid of all the clones, grabbed another grenade, and went over to the sleeping row of clones. He bombed the whole row with a satisfied smile. But then he saw the labels on one of the destroyed tanks.

**Original Clone Source** it read.

"NO!!!!" Kurogane screamed. He went over to the corpses lying in the destroyed tank and grabbed what was left of Fai's torso. Sure enough, when he pulled up the eyelid, his bright blue eye was in the socket. But before he could lament, something wet hit him in the face.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Finally! You're awake!" said Fai. "Please get your hands off my face."

Kurogane's eyes focused. He was in bed, and Fai was sitting on it. He had an empty water glass in his hand. Behind him were Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona.

"Guys?" he whispered.

"You had a bad dream ag- whoa!" said Sakura, because Kurogane had pulled all of them into a group hug.

"We really need to get you a psychologist," said Syaoran.

"Yay! Kuro-ku's happy!" squealed Mokona.


	5. All Because Of A Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

**Slight bit of KuroFai in this chapter. **

"Where the heck is my sword?" said Kurogane.

Kurogane's sword had disappeared during the night, and everyone was looking for it. Well, it was more like, Kurogane made everyone look for it.

"Maybe you just left it somewhere you don't normally leave it, Kuro-sama," Fai had said.

"Or maybe someone took it!" Kurogane had retorted. "Hey, White Pork Bun! Did you swallow my sword?"

"Mokona didn't steal it," said Mokona. "Maybe Fai is right."

"Okay, we're all going to look for my sword," said Kurogane. The group had torn the place apart, but no sword. Kurogane reached under the bed.

"Ow!" he yelled. He pulled his hand out from under the bed, and it was bleeding. "I found the sword!"

Suddenly, Fai got this strange look on his face. He started walking towards Kurogane in almost a daze.

"Fai, what are you doing?" asked Kurogane. Looking down at his hand, the truth then hit him. "Oh no, Fai, don't…!"

It was too late. Fai sprang at Kurogane and grabbed his hand. He pressed his hand to his mouth and began to feed. Kurogane felt the life draining from him. Then Fai dropped his hand, and, still in a frenzy, went for Syaoran and Mokona.

Kurogane stared at his hand. It was pale white, and would not move. Nor would the rest of his body. He also couldn't hear his own heartbeat. But he could still see.

_If I'm dead, why can I still see? _

When Syaoran finally took down Fai, he came over and bent over Kurogane.

"Oh man," he groaned. "He killed him."

_But I'm not dead_ thought Kurogane.

"Syaoran-kun!" shrieked Sakura. "What happened to Kurogane-san?" She didn't know because of the group, she had not been with them to search for the sword.

"Fai killed him," said Syaoran. Sakura began to cry.

_For heaven's sake, I'm not dead! _thought Kurogane. He mustered all his strength and was able to let out a groan.

"Wait, he isn't dead!" said Syaoran. "I heard him groan! Do you think we can help him?"

"Maybe this will help," said Sakura. She pulled out a feather. One of her feathers.

"You're giving him a feather?" said Syaoran.

"It might save him," she said. She placed the feather on Kurogane's chest, and it went into his body. He could feel control coming back to his limbs.

"Ugh,"

"Yes! It worked!" said Sakura.

"That groan wasn't mine," said Kurogane. The three turned around – Mokona had gone and hid – and saw that Fai was getting up. Kurogane was filled with rage, and grabbed his sword from under the bed.

"You monster!" he yelled, and he went at Fai. He pinned him in a corner, and raised his sword above his head for the final blow –

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"STOP!" screamed Sakura. Kurogane surveyed the scene.

Everyone was in their bedclothes, but besides that, everything was just like in his dream. He had Fai pinned against the wall about to kill him. He had almost killed someone because of his dream.

"Kuro-pii," moaned Fai in a tiny voice.

Kurogane's eyes got big when the reality of the situation hit. He brought his sword down, and stared at it for a second. The he threw is across the room, buried his face in his hands, and ran out of the room.

"Was he crying?" said Sakura.

"I'll go talk to him," said Fai.

Outside, Kurogane _was_ crying, appalled at what he had almost done. If he had woken up a second later, Fai wouldn't be there. Fai came out and put his arm around Kurogane.

"I know you didn't mean to do it," said Fai.

"I almost killed you," moaned Kurogane.

"Why? What happened in your dream?" asked Fai.

"Well, you almost killed me," said Kurogane.

"I don't think I want to know," said Fai. "But we woke you up in time. You didn't kill anyone. Just don't worry about it." Kurogane didn't say anything.

"Come on, Mister Sunshine," said Fai. "Let's not be all gloomy-faced."

Kurogane looked at Fai and smiled a real, genuine smile.


	6. Tears of a Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

**Another slight bit of KuroFai in this chapter. **

_I must be asleep _thought Kurogane. _But why can I see out my eyes?_

He was lying on his bed staring at what the other four were doing, and yet, they didn't notice him, say anything to him, or ask him why he was sprawled out on the bed, staring at them.

_It's the middle of the day_ he thought. _I hope they wake me up soon. _

Suddenly, a robber broke through the window. Syaoran yelled and grabbed his sword, Fai began to fight with his claws, and Sakura ran out the room with Mokona on her shoulder.

Kurogane moved to grab his sword…but it was gone. Vanished.

_The white pork bun must've swallowed it_ thought Kurogane. Not letting that hinder him, he went at one of the robbers with his fist… but his fist went _right through them man! _

_Is he a ghost? _thought Kurogane. Then Syaoran went at him with his sword and wounded the robber. _Then how did I do that? _

The others, not even noticing him, left.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" asked Kurogane, but they did not respond. Puzzled, he turned around, and looked in a mirror.

_His reflection did not show up. _

_What's happening?_ thought Kurogane. He decided to follow the others, to see if maybe it would give him a clue as to what was going on. The four were going down the street, to a huge yard filled with stones. He followed them over to one stone, which had his name on it.

"I…I…," stuttered Sakura.

"I know," said Syaoran. He put his arm around her. "He was a good guy."

_Wait, what's going on? _Kurogane thought. _Is it… Am I…? _

"It's too bad he's gone," said Fai.

_NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Fai walked into Kurogane's room.

"Kuro-puu, it's time to get up!" he said. "It's…oh my gosh."

Fai saw Kurogane's face up close. It was pale, and wet. He had been crying in his sleep.

Fai went over to him, and put Kurogane's head on his lap.

"Dead…" moaned Kurogane, finally stirring.

"It's okay, Kuro-puu," said Fai. "It's okay."


	7. The Amulet

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

"_**Oh, Kuro-ku!" chirped Fai, "I'm getting an amulet!" **_

"_**It will protect you from all attacks, physical or otherwise," said the merchant. **_

"_**Fine," said Kurogane. Fai bought the amulet and then joined Kurogane, Sakura, and Syaoran. The merchant smiled evilly as they left. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane was back in Nihon Country with Tomoyo. They were walking beneath the Sakura, hand in hand. Tomoyo looked up at Kurogane.

"I lo-" she started to say, but suddenly, everything vanished. Kurogane was standing in the underground reservoir in Tokyo. _What am I doing here? _thought Kurogane.

Just at that moment, the other Syaoran stepped in front of him, and grabbed him. Kurogane tried to pull away, but he couldn't move. _What's going on? _He thought.

"Your eyes…they're the source of your magic, right?" said Other Syaoran. Kurogane was too lost in his thoughts to hear what he said next.

_Magic? What magic? I don't have any magic in my…wait. Doesn't Fai…? _

Before he could finish his thought, Other Syaoran bit out his eye, and everything went dark, after a flash of pain.

_These are definitely Fai's memories_ thought Kurogane. _But why am I seeing them? _

Suddenly, another flash of pain came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fai walked into Kurogane's room.

"Kuro-puu! It's time to wake up!" said Fai. On the way to the bed, he tripped, and grabbed Kurogane's wrist to steady himself. But when he tried to let go, he couldn't. Then Kurogane began to breathe heavily and fast, and his arms tensed up.

"Kuro-ku? Are you okay?" Fai kept trying to pull his hand away, but it wouldn't budge. Kurogane's eyes flew open.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Kurogane's POV **

When my eyes finally opened, I was still seeing (and feeling) flashes of Fai's memories, but I could still see out of my own eyes. Fai was trying to pull his hand off my wrist. I tried to move, but felt like I was locked away in an iron grip, refusing to release me. Finally, Fai pried his arm off of me. I felt this jolt go through my body, and then the world faded from my sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fai's POV**

Eventually, I was able to loosen my hand from Kurogane's wrist. When I did, he tensed up even more, if that was possible, like someone had shocked him with electricity. Then he sunk back into his bed, unconscious. The creepy part of that was even though he was out, his eyes were still open. It looked like he was dead, but he wasn't.

I felt the amulet on my chest, pulsing. Sure that it was the cause of all this, I ripped it off and threw it aside. Then, I closed Kurogane's eyes, and carried him to the doctor two doors down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kurogane's POV**

"An amulet, you say?"

"Some form of spell…"

"I'll take a look at him."

Whispers pushed their way through the dark and silence. It was like I was wrapped in this shroud of darkness, but I was too weak to rip it off.

"Do you want me to use the juice?"

"No, let him be. He'll wake up on his own."

"I wouldn't count on that. With spells, you never know."

They doubted my strength? _Well, I'll show them!_ I thought. I mustered up all the strength I possibly could, and I finally shoved aside the metaphorical shroud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh," moaned Kurogane.

"He's awake," said the doctor. She walked out of the room.

"It was that stupid amulet," said Kurogane to Fai.

"What did it do to you?" asked Fai.

"It showed me some of your memories," said Kurogane. "Get rid of it.

"I pitched it as soon as you passed out," said Fai.

"Good."

"So does this incident count as a nightmare?"

"Definitely."


End file.
